The Princess' Butler
by Kuroi.Kiss-Hime
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a rich girl who lives in a perfect life in the surface but is actually pressured by a lot of responsibilities met Kagamine Len, a mysterious butler who suddenly came to paint her colorless life. But will she be able to live in the fantasy that her butler Len had given to her once she finds out that Len had longed to seek revenge on her family?


**~Meeting My New Butler, Len Kagamine~**

"Miku dear, from now on this guy is going to be your personal butler." The woman faced at the blonde-haired guy who had a shade of bluish steel eyes that reflects the midwinter sky and wore nothing but black.

His black shirt was worn under a vest and a black long coat, it's soft and high quality fabric material stopped 5 inches below his knees.

"I am Kagamine Len and I'm here to serve you with with my best so that Ojou-sama can rest assured. I am willing to risk and dedicate my whole life to you Ojou-sama." The man named Len bowed down in respect while the Ojou-sama named Miku stood in front of him wearing her green v-shaped cocktail dress that shimmers as the soft sunlight shone upon it.

Her cerulean eyes looked at him with disinterest as she replied with a slight nod.

* * *

Miku's POV

_Hmm...my 10th butler, huh?  
_

_Fairly build body with cream colored skin._

_ His face has a trace of softness in it but at the same time he maintains a serious expression._

_As my eyes laid on his, it was if I'm sucked by his mysterious gaze._

"!" _It took me a minute to notice that he was also staring at me with his feet already back on the ground and it seems that we're the only ones left in the room as the woman that I recognized as my mother seemed to have left a minute ago.  
_

"Ojou-sama?"

_Judging from my observation, he seems to be capable but not really useful. He's just like one of those bunch of idiots._

"..."

_But at least, I hope he is better than my last butler Charles, wait, was it Carl? No, Carlos? Well, whatever.  
_

_As I came back to my senses, his face was already a few inches away from mine that I could feel his breath._

"What do you think you're doing?!" _heat slowly crept up my cheeks._

_As I stepped back, I accidentally grabbed on something sharp behind._

"Ouch!" _As I felt the pain on my finger, I turned around and saw the vase that looks like...a pineapple?!__!_

_When did they- wait, why did they even bought a vase like that in the first place?!_

"Ah, Ojou-sama you're wounded! We must treat it immediately." _My butler Len rushed towards me and grabbed my right hand._

"Wait, what are you planning to do?!" _I panicked as he brought my hand near his face._

"Ojou-sama's skin must be take cared of properly."_  
_

_My eyes widened in surprise as he placed my injured finger from his lips and gave it a small peck before putting it inside his mouth._

"...Hck..!" _I__ could feel the warmth inside his mouth and felt a weird tingling sensation as I felt something soft caressing it.  
_

_Wait...Is he using his tongue?!_

"...uh...ah~!"

"!"_ I quickly grabbed my left hand to cover my mouth as my cheeks reddened._

"Hmm? Did I heard something...?" _Len muttered as he seemed to notice that embarrassing noise that escaped from my lips and stopped what he was doing._

_I immediately took the opportunity to dismiss myself as I cleared my throat before pulling back my hand from his grip._

"Excuse me, there's an urgent business for me to handle. You may go to your quarters to rest." _I tried to calm the unusual beating of my heart._

"I understand." _He agreed obediently and bowed down before me with his left hand on his back while the other rested on his chest like any formal butler does._

* * *

Normal POV

The teal haired princess calmly walked out from the office.

As Len saw Miku leaving, he smirked.

"...sweet..." He muttered as he licked the remaining blood of Miku on his lips.

And as she arrived in the corridor, away from her butler's sight, she immediately ran to her room as fast as she could.

She didn't bother that a maid passed through and saw her uncommon and unladylike behavior.

"Eh? Was that Ojou-sama? How unusual for her to be running in the hallway." The green-haired maid blinked in surprise.

As soon as she reached her room, she shut her door before she feel down on her feet with her back leaning on the door.

She gripped tightly on her chest as she felt it tightened and began to beat faster whenever she tries to recall the incident with her new butler a few minutes ago.

"...Ah...the sensation inside his mouth was really warm..." Miku muttered.

"!"

"Wh-What am i saying?!" Miku flustered as she realized what she just said and slapped her face with her two hands.

". . ."

She silently stared at her injured finger that her butler Len just sucked awhile ago and brought it closer to her lips.

The image of Len's soft lips came into her mind as she closed her eyes.

"!" She suddenly snapped back to her senses with her face getting as red as a tomato from the embarrassment and anger.

She immediately stood up and silently walked towards her king size canopy bed with her embarrassed and angry expression and laid down with her face under her favorite pillow before screaming, "**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! Darn it!**"

**~END**


End file.
